


Ropes and Lingerie

by NoxObscurial



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Crossdressing, Dom!Spy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Pony Play, Pony!Scout, Pony!Sniper, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxObscurial/pseuds/NoxObscurial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy trains his thoroughbred, and since he was a good boy he got to pick a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropes and Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh first work for this fandom, I hope it's alright aaa. Translations for what Spy is saying are at the bottom. Also I don't have a beta, so I hope there are little to no errors! Any critique is welcome and appreciated, and any errors that you point out are welcome as well. I don't bite, I appreciate the help!

Scout pranced in place near his handler, the thoroughbred a little excited and antsy to begin his training. Spy had been training Scout and Sniper both (though with the bushman, it was more like _breaking_ then training) and Scout loved his sessions. This time he was dressed in a beautiful black lace bra which covered nonexistent breasts, the garment having a small royal purple bow in the center. The rest of his outfit was matching and just as elegant. Delicate semi-see through lace panties with purple bows at the hip, his partially erect member making quite the bulge. He had black garters and mid-thigh lace stockings, black material with purple bows as well. He was wearing no shoes, but stood on his stocking-covered balls of his feet.

Scout’s hands were tied behind his back with a black silk ribbon, his bridle and reins in his master’s hands were elegantly crafted just for him (Spy spoiled him rotten for being such a good boy). The tack was ebony leather with alluring royal purple stitching. The metal pieces of the tack were silver, and while waiting for his handler to begin training him he played with his bit in his mouth. “Mon beau garçon, let’s begin.” Scout snorted, and threw his head back to show his excitement. The man who was the pony’s handler was in a simple royal purple dress shirt, black slacks, black suit shoes, a black balaclava, and royal purple gloves, holding a riding crop that matched the rest of their coordinated outfits. Scout thought it had been rather odd that he’d left his balaclava on, often in the bedroom Spy would remove it revealing smoothed back, and slightly lengthy salt-and-peppered hair, the pale skin and haunting yet stunning complexion the man hid under his mask.

A gentle tap from the riding crop to his flank snapped him out of his thoughts, his handler looking at him expectantly. “Alright garçon, we begin. Simply just a little gait practice today. Walk on.” He tapped Scout’s flank, and the runner needed no more prompting. Walking with a bit of an exaggerated step, he kept his knees up and held a slow but steady place as he was lead in a circle around the room. His head was hung and relaxed however, and the Frenchman wasted no time in correcting the error. He tapped the riding crop under Scout’s chin several times, making him raise his head and place his neck on display. “Good boy, my thoroughbred will be elegant and the epitome of grace, especially if he is not only a racer but a _breeder._ ” The last word had emphasis, and Scout shivered as his cock twitched a little in his panties.

He knew if he was a good boy and performed well, he was given release by his master. However, if his master wanted him to be bred and as long as he was a good boy too, he would bring out the rather wild but all together gorgeous Australian stallion and allow him to mount the thoroughbred. He whinnied a little and made his movements flow even more, adding a little bounce to his step. “Trot.” With a tap to his flank, it was all the direction that was required for the pony. He picked up his pace and knees, arching his neck beautifully as he was led around. He was bouncing off the balls of his feet, his steps making no noise against the floor.

“Such a beautifully good boy, look at you. Donc, gracieux, élégant et merveilleux.” His handler whispered, placing a gentle pat in-between his pony’s shoulder blades. Scout whinnied loudly, shaking his head happily. He valued the praise greatly, absolutely relishing in it. He sometimes got into the rare mood and needed to be punished, but usually the pony was eager to obey. He wanted to please and the rewards if he behaved himself. Too bad his teachers couldn’t have trained him like this, him being the hell raiser he was in school. His trainer tapped his flank with the crop once more, and the simple command fell on the thoroughbred’s ears. “Canter,” the Frenchman whispered loud enough for his pony to hear.

Scout nickered loudly, shaking his head as he picked up his gait. With the runner’s knees high he completed laps around the room, his handler jogging by his side. He kept up the pace, this being a light run for him and quite simple to complete. He completed quite a few rounds in the room, his feet pointed and neck stretched. “Whoa.” Spy whispered, and Scout slowly brought his pace down to a slow walk, then to a stop. His pale skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, his ribs straining as his breathing had increased. With the way he was running and the way he was bound, it made things harder on his body, and opening his mouth to bring in the air allowed some drool to run out.

Spy led his pony over to one side of the room, where there was a sort of tack box. Spy removed his gloves, and set them on the edge of the box. Placing his hand in front of his pony’s mouth, the Frenchman was silently asking the thoroughbred to spit the silver bit out. He gently reached up and unbuckled the bridle as the pony parted his lips and the bit fell gently into the bare hand of his master. “Good boy.” The Frenchman cooed, running his hand through his pony’s tapered hair. Those thin, delicate fingers went from the short, cropped hair on the sides of his head to the longer hair on top, the digits massaging his scalp. Scout nickered quietly, lavishing in the attention. The Frenchman placed the crop and bridle in the tack box silently, continuing to massage Scout’s scalp.

The thoroughbred’s handler pulled a black rope out of the box, and tied it in a loose lasso as he placed it over the pony’s head and onto his neck. Scout’s eyes were lidded, though he was hard in his panties. His handler gently removed the ribbon holding his arms behind his back. “Such a good boy, _mon_ bon garçon.” Spy whispered as he took a black rag out of the tack box, wiping some of the sweat off of Scout. He threw the soiled rag on the floor, paying no mind to it. He removed his balaclava as well, placing it on the edge of the box with his gloves. The Spy shook his hair a little, letting it fall into place.

“I believe you deserve a reward, my boy.” He pulled the rope, and Scout’s body became flush with his. The pony could feel his master’s clothed arousal as it pressed against Scout’s own, and his breath hitched as he gave a high pitched whinny. “Such a good boy.” Spy growled into his pony’s ear, and he nibbled on his ear lobe. He moved down, biting and sucking roughly on his pony’s neck. Spy heard nickers, whinnies and moans coming from his pony, the noises music to his ears. He pulled back slowly, seeing the angry bruises already appearing.

“I’ll give you a choice boy, since you behaved so well. You can let me get you off or I can have you bred. Which would you like?” Spy whispered, slipping a now bare hand under his pony’s lace bra and tweaking the hard nipple below. “I-I…I’d like to be bred, master. Please?” The pony whimpered, his arousal heightening and his cock now straining against his panties. “Hmm, alright boy. Hands and knees.” With those words it felt like a massive weight was dragging him down, he almost had no control as he fell to his knees. The rope around his neck led him forward, as he was led into the bedroom.

Spy removed his boots at the entrance to their bedroom, setting them down as he tugged on the rope. Scout crawled in, noticing the stud that was tied to one bedpost. The lamp on the bedside table was on, casting a warm glow over the room and the stallion himself. Sniper was lanky, mostly leg and arm but well-muscled, pulling at his ties flexed many of the muscles in him. He was simply held with a rope halter with no type of gag, the lead tied off to the bed post and he was also on his hands and knees. However when the stallion saw Scout, he immediately stilled and watched as he got tied off on the other bed post. Scout watched the other pony’s cock twitch with interest, wondering if he was going to be allowed to mount the pretty young thoroughbred.

 “You behave, vous mustang sauvage.” Spy growled as he pulled out a container of lube from his pocket, and Sniper snorted in mock-distain. Sniper loved being a shit disturber, and during the three of theirs’ play he was often quite the wild pony. “It was my thoroughbred’s wish to be mounted, and if you’d like release too I’d recommend behaving for once.” Spy spoke simply as he removed what little clothing Scout had on, cold air hitting his freed and very swollen member, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Spy ran a hand down the smooth curve of Scout’s spine and down to his rear. He placed some of the lube on his fingers, and slowly pressed the tip of his finger against Scout’s hole. The pony responded with a soft nicker, and pressed back slightly against the pressure. “Patience, my boy.” Spy smirked as he rubbed Scout’s ass with his free hand, as he slowly moved a finger in and out of the pony’s hole with the other.

Sniper, for once, was behaving and watching hungrily as Spy prepared Scout thoroughly. The handler pressed another finger in, scissoring and stretching. He was gentle, rubbing the lower back of Scout and working diligently. He pressed his fingers against the wall of warm heat, searching for his prostate, and Scout moaned as Spy hit his target. After a bit more stretching, Spy removed his fingers. Scout was eager for what was going to happen next.

Spy stood slowly, walking leisurely over to Sniper and leaning down to whisper, “Be gentle with him, he was good today. You’ve been patient, you may come.” The stallion snorted, a small smirk making its way onto his mouth. The handler untied the rope, and led Sniper over to Scout. “Now, make sure he’s ready to breed pet.” Spy slipped a hand down and tapped Scout’s inner thighs, and the pony responded by spreading his legs.

Sniper leaned forward and started licking and nibbling at his younger lover’s inner smooth and toned thighs. Spy and Sniper both were able to catch the audible small sigh. He then moved up a little and licked Scout’s sac, the pony moaning with a small nicker. “Now, now.” Spy whispered as he tied Sniper’s rope off on the same bed post Scout was tied to. Sniper pulled back and whinnied, and the shiver that ran down Scout’s spine was delicious.

“Mount, pet.” Came the simple command, and it was all Sniper needed to hear. He draped himself over Scout’s back, chest flush with the curve of the smaller pony’s spine. Spy kneeled down and reached between them to grabbed ahold of Sniper’s cock. He placed the head at Scout’s hole, and after a simple push the bushman sheathed himself inside.

Sniper went completely to the hilt, and Scout’s sharp intake of air made him still. Sniper reached for Scout’s hands, twining his fingers in with the runner’s. He knew that the stretch might have been painful, and he nibbled and licked at Scout’s nape. Sniper could be a very gentle lover when the mood struck, but he could be fiery when he wanted as well. “I guess the mustang isn’t that unruly after all, hm?” Spy whispered, accent thick and with obvious arousal in his voice. He had removed his shirt and slacks, naked now and cock in hand as he was stroking himself leisurely.

After a few moments Sniper started rutting against the pony beneath him, his movement small. However as Scout let out a small moan, the bushman took the hint. He started thrusting his hips a little harder, his pelvis hitting against Scout’s with soft noises. Spy was sitting on the floor beside the two, and he leaned his forehead on Sniper’s shoulders as he reached down to wrap his free hand around Scout’s cock, matching his pumping of him and his partner with Sniper’s thrusts.

Sniper was now thrusting much more quickly, hip hitting with loud smacks against Scout’s. The youngest of the three had to brace his arms, even though Sniper’s hands were intertwined with his and that helped ground him, the force at which Sniper was fucking him was strong. Sniper aimed his thrusts, and as he hit Scout’s prostate the youth moaned loudly. Spy had picked up the pace of his hands, moaning into Sniper’s shoulder as Scout moaned and nickered into the floor. Sniper was panting loudly, moans ragged and hips snapping wildly. The three were a sweating, panting mess as they raced towards their completion.

Scout came first with a loud neigh and moan, coating his belly, Spy’s hand, and the floor with his thick seed. Spy leaned back to watch, and the contractions of Scout’s warm, tight heat sent the other pet over the edge. Sniper buried himself as deep as he could, biting the nape of Scout’s neck as he came. Spy was the last to finish, his seed mixing with Scout’s on the floor.

Spy stood up and untied both ropes from the bed post, removing Sniper’s rope halter and Scout’s lasso. He set them on the floor at the end of the bed, and grabbed two rags from the bedside drawer. Sniper finally pulled out of Scout and removed himself from the younger’s back, Scout flipping over and smiling completely in bliss. Spy handed a rag to Sniper, the other he used to clean himself and the come off of the floor. Sniper wiped himself off, and then leaned over Scout to kiss him as he cleaned his younger partner off.

Sniper got up and walked over and placed the rag in the hamper, Spy throwing his at the bushman who caught it and threw it in the hamper as well. “Oh man, I dunno if I can walk you guys.” Scout laughed, breathing still slightly labored. “Well mon chéri, let me help you with that.” Spy smiled as he picked up Scout with a huff, and carried him over to the bed. Placing Scout propped up on the bed, he slipped out of their room to grab a glass of water from the adjoined room. He returned with glass in hand, Sniper standing near the bed waiting for the secretive man’s return.

Spy sat on the center of the bed, Sniper following so he was in-between the two. “Drink.” Whispered the Spy, placing the edge of the glass against Scout’s lips. Spy was always one for aftercare, making sure that his two subs were ok and there was no real damage done from their play. Scout took the glass from the older man and sipped the water, and Spy turned his attention to Sniper.

He ran his thin fingers around where the halter was, making sure there were no raw spots since Sniper had been pulling at his bonds. “’M fine Spook, there isn’t anything wrong here.” Sniper smiled, placing a rough, calloused hand over the Spy’s. The bushman raised the pale, thin hand to his lips, kissing gently into his palm. “I just want to check mon chéri, you know my ways.” Spy whispered. Sniper hummed into his hand, and released it as the oldest of the three turned to look at their runner.

Scout had left about 3/8ths of water in the glass and offered it to the Australian. “Figured ya’d want some too.” He whispered, looking content yet tired. The bushman took it with a soft-spoken “thank you,” drinking slowly. Spy started running his fingers over Scout’s neck and face as well as where his previous clothing was, making sure there was no irritation or raw marks. “Jeez old man, you act like I’m frail or somethin’.” Scout chuckled, though there was obviously no venom in his voice. Spy gave him a knowing look, and Scout just snickered.

Spy leaned over Scout, turning off the lamp on their bedside table. Sniper set the now empty glass on the bedside table on his side of the bed. Spy laid down and his two mates followed suit, laying their heads into either side of his neck. “You two are so perfect, so beautiful. I love you both so much.” He breathed quietly, kissing the tops of their heads and carding his fingers through their hair. “We love you too, you bloody spook.” Sniper breathed into the crook of his lover’s neck, smiling softly. “Yea’ old man, we love you so much, we really do.” Scout whispered. Spy closed his eyes, the two men wrapping themselves around him. He always felt safe with the two, and he closed his eyes as he drifted off to the feeling of the warm bodies embracing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say that I *do not* speak French, I use a translator and so I apologize if these are off.
> 
> Mon beau garçon = My beautiful boy  
> Garçon = Boy  
> Donc, gracieux, élégant et merveilleux. = So graceful, elegant and wonderful.  
> Mon bon garçon = My good boy  
> Vous mustang sauvage = You wild mustang  
> Mon chéri = My dear


End file.
